Home refrigerators are well known which have automatic ice makers in the freezer compartment which provide continuous supply of ice cubes. Some refrigerator units may also provide spigots for dispensing chilled water, fruit juices, or other beverages. The supply of water to the automatic ice maker and the water spigot is provided by connecting an inlet to the refrigeration unit to a cold water line. Juices and other beverages dispensed are merely stored in containers in the refrigeration unit and dispensed by gravity through the appropriate spigots.